Grota Tajemnic
Grota Tajemnic, Tajemnicza Chata '(''ang. Mystery Shack) — jedna z turystycznych pułapek, miejsce pracy głównych bohaterów oraz dom Stanka, i tymczasowy [Pines|Dippera i Mabel. Między innymi w niej rozgrywa się akcja serialu. Znajduje się przy ulicy Gofrowej z Jagodami 618. Historia Chata została zbudowana około lat 70 przez młodego naukowca, Stanforda Pines'a, który rozpoczął badanie miasteczka. Chata była przez mieszkańców omijana z powodu dziwnych świateł i niepokojących odgłosów dobiegających z jej wnętrza. Stanford wraz swym przyjacielem z studium Fiddlefordem zbudował pod chatą portal miedzy-wymiarowy który był źródłem strachu mieszkańców. Po pewnym czasie Stanford popadł w paranoje i prawie nie wychodził z chaty. Poprosił swojego brata o przybycie do niej. Doszło do szamotaniny w wyniku której Stanford wpadł do portalu, a jego chatę przejął brat Stan. Stan mieszkał w Grocie przez ok 30 lat i stworzył z niej muzeum. Przez krótki czas głównym sposobem zarobku było Muzeum Figur Woskowych. Niestety, interes upadał i właściciel był zmuszony do zamknięcia go. Obok Chaty, piętnaście lat wcześniej, znajdował się sklep z kostiumami. Obecnie Stan mieszka i pracuje w Chacie, a Dipper i Mabel przyjechali tam na wakacje. Stanek, Mabel, Dipper, Soos i Wendy są tam pracownikami. W "Dreamscaperers" Gideon, razem ze swoim tatą, niszczą Chatę i zabierają akt z sejfu Stana, tym samym przywłaszczając sobie budowlę. Gideon zaczął budować na jej miejscu park rozrywki, ale w "Gideon Rises" został wtrącony do więzienia. W "Scaryoke" Grota Tajemnic zostaje zniszczona przez atak zombie, ale zostaje naprawiona w "Into the Bunker". W "A Tale of Two Stans" dowiadujemy się, że jej prawowitym właścicielem jest brat Stana, Ford, którego tożsamość i dobytek Wujek Stan przejął, gdy ten zniknął za wrotami portalu. Zbudował ją z funduszy uczelnianych, które dostał na własne badania. Za ich obiekt wybrał sobie różnego rodzaju dziwactwa, bo sam był uważany za dziwoląga z powodu swych sześciu palców, a Wodogrzmoty wybrał ze względu na duże nasilenie zjawisk paranormalnych w miasteczku. Pierwotnie chata nie miała szyldu za to do jej dachu były umocowane liczne urządzenia badawcze, a we wnętrzu walało się wiele "naukowego złomu". Stanley niemal całkowicie przerobił jej wnętrze usuwając większość urządzeń i preparatów, jednak część z nich, jak na przykład czaszkę dinozaura i akwarium, zatrzymał. W "The Last Mabelcorn" Ford zabezpieczył ją włosiem jednorożca przed Billem, który od tamtej pory nie mógł wejść do środka i posiąść umysł mieszkańców domu. W czasie Weirdmageddonu Chata była jedynym bezpiecznym miejscem, gdyż przez włosie jednorożca nic paranormalnego nie mogło ją zniszczyć. Została doszczętnie zniszczona przez ocaleńców, by zbudować z niej wielkiego Shacktrona służącego do pokonania Billa. Po jakimś czasie Chata została uprzątnięta i wyglądała jak zwykle. Po opuszczeniu miasteczka przez bliźniaków pokój na poddaszu został usprzątany, a nową lokatorką lokalu stała się babcia Soosa. Wygląd mały|lewo|Grota na Latoween '''Zewnątrz Grota Tajemnic ma mniej więcej 4 wyjścia; główne wejście, tylne wejście, małe drzwi, które prowadzą na górne piętro oraz drzwi do sklepiku z pamiątkami. Pod oknem w sklepie znajdują się drzwi do piwnicy. Po jednej stronie spadzistego dachu koloru korzennego znajduje się nazwa budynku: Mystery Shack (pl. Grota Tajemnic czy dosłownie Tajemnicza Chata), z czego litera "S" odpadła. Na drugiej stronie znajduje się mała platforma z lodówką, gdzie często przebywa Wendy. Na dachu ze znakiem "GIFT" umieszczony jest wiatrowskaz w kształcie pytajnika, który zamiast standardowych liter oznaczających kierunki świata posiada litery "W", "H", "A" i "T" . Kolejny napis "Mystery Shack" z literą "A" podobną do wizerunku Bill'a jest ulokowany nad bocznymi drzwiami. Sam budynek wygląda staro, sprawia wrażenie z lekka zaniedbanego - jego dach porastają mech i trawa - i posiada aż trzy werandy: dwie zadaszone, jedna przed sklepikiem z pamiątkami, drugą na tyłach z kanapą, gdzie lubi wylegiwać się stan oraz jedną, niezadaszoną, pełniącą rolę sceny. Chata znajduje się w lesie złożonym głównie z ogromnych drzew iglastych, w jego pobliżu ulokowane są : parking dla gości, dziura bez dna, w której Stan pozbywa się niechcianych rzeczy, podjazd dla melex'a i plastikowy totem, którego podobizna znajduje się na jednej ze stron dziennika. Wewnątrz Jest w niej bardzo dużo ciekawych pokoi. Między innymi: ukryty pokój z figurami z wosku, ukryte laboratorium Stanforda w którym od czasu do czasu przebywa Stanley oraz ukryty pokój z dywanem z eksperymentu 78. Na poddaszu znajduje się pokój bliźniaków oraz pokój wujka, na parterze niewielki salon, staromodna, nieco zagracona kuchnia, przedpokój i sklep z pamiątkami wypełniony: koszulkami w pytajniki, czapkami z choinką, krawatami, kulami śnieżnymi, podobiznami Stanka oraz rozmaitymi, stworzonymi przez niego kreaturami. Na parterze znajduje się też duża, półpiwniczna sala, gdzie odbywają się różnego rodzaju imprezy i próbowano stworzyć gabinet luster. Większą część piętra zajmuje muzeum wypełnionego wytworzonymi przez pana Pines'a kreaturami, tam też swego czasu był uwięziony Gremloblin. Większość pomieszczeń, mimo licznych od początku serialu remontów, wygląda na lekko zaniedbane. Tapeta (niebieska w kratę) tu i ówdzie odchodzi, ukazując deski, a meble noszą ślady zużycia. Pomieszczenia Pokój Dippera i Mabel Mieści się na strychu/poddaszu. Jego drewniane ściany są ułożone pod silnym kontem i zbiegają się ze sobą - pomieszczenie ma przekrój trójkątny. Podłoga to nieokryte niczym, surowo wyglądające deski, niewielki jej fragment przykrywa okrągły chodniczek. Pod ścianami znajdują się dwa łóżka. Ścianę przy łóżku Mabel okrywają kolorowe plakaty różnorakich zespołów, a samo łóżko przykrywa różowa pościel. mały|220x220px Tuż przy nim stoi niewielki stolik nocny z okrytą falbaniastym abażurem lampą. Na ścianie przy łóżku Dippera wisi wielki malunek statku na morzu w zabytkowej ramię, a o obok posłania stoi zagracony różnego rodzaju przedmiotami stół, który wypełnia resztę przestrzeni między łóżkami jego i Mabel. Nad stołem widnieje spore, trójkątne okno będące jedyny źródłem światła dziennego w pokoju. Na stryszku znajduje się też wbudowana w ścianę szafa i regał. Często zagracają je różne, przeważnie przyniesione z pokoju Stana, rupiecie. Pokój Wujka Stanka (Stanley'a) Nie wiadomo o nim za wiele, poza tym, że jest na strychu, czego dowiadujemy się w "Carpet Diem" Pokój Stanforda (pokój z dywanem) Po raz pierwszy widzimy go w odcinku "Carpet Diem", później w odcinku ,,Ostatni Jednorożec Mabel" i ,,Dipper i Mabel kontra przyszłość". To spore, jasne pomieszczenie ukryte za bogato zdobionymi drzwiami. Główne źródło światła w nim stanowi prostokątne, okno witrażowe ulokowane nad sporą, pomarańczową wersalką w stylu lat 60-70. Podczas rywalizacji o pokój w odcinku ,,Carpet Diem" Dipper wygrał pokój , ale dał Soosowi, co komplikuje to, że w odcinku ,,Ostatni Jednorożec Mabel" Ford spał na kanapie w tym właśnie pokoju. mały|220x220px Tak jak w większości pomieszczeń w domu jego ściany i podłoga są drewniane. Możemy w nim dostrzec dwa stoliki nocne, przy czym na jednym stoi ciekawa hybryda lampki nocnej i radia o żółtym, poplamionym abażurze, szafkę na akta, stary kalendarz, komodę barkową i parę półek. Niegdyś większość podłogi okrywał niebieski, złoto zdobiony, puchaty dywan, ale Dipper go wyrzucił ze względu na jego właściwości, jednak dywan pojawia się znowu w odcinku ,,Ostatni Jednorożec Mabel" tyle, że jest zwinięty w rulon. Pokój ma własną łazienkę. Pomieszczenie grzewcze Niewielkie pomieszczenie z bojlerami i rurami grzewczymi oraz paroma kartonami. Niegdyś służyło Soosowi jako pokój wypoczynkowy. Łazienki W Tajemniczej Chacie są dwie\trzy łazienki (nie licząc wychodku na dworze i przenośnych toalet, o których wspominał Stan): Stanforda (w jego pokoju), Stanleya (prawdopodobnie) i ogólnodostępna, dzieciaków. Sklepik z pamiątkami mały|221x221px Duże pomieszczenie wypełnione półkami, wieszakami z firmowymi koszulkami, rozmaitymi pamiątkami oraz stworzonymi przez Soosa i Stanley'a dziwacznymi stworami. Centrum życia sklepiku stanowi lada, obok której stoi duża lodówka z lodami. Ważnym dla fabuły elementem sklepiku jest automat z przekąskami za którym znajduje się przejście do tajnego laboratorium zbudowanego przez Forda. Znajduje się tam dywan z podobizną Billa. Biuro Stanley'a Niewielkie pomieszczenie z masywnym biurkiem i roślinką doniczkową. Mieści się tam też sejf, ukryty sprzęt audio oraz będąca przełącznikiem do skrytki głowa jackalop'a (PL zającorogacza). mały|183x183px Stanley trzyma w biurze pudełko z "kontrabandą", złoty kastet, nagrania z monitoringu sklepiku oraz swoje stare, fałszywe dowody. Jest też tam stare ksero potrafiące "klonować" ludzi. Tajne laboratorium Posiada dwa piętra. Drugie piętro to pokój z urządzeniem do kodowania myśli (ochrona przed Billem), zaś piętro niżej (trzecie piętro) znajduje się laboratorium, które można podzielić na dwie części - sterujące i pomieszczenie z portalem. W części sterującej widać różnego rodzaju maszyny obliczeniowe, tuby na toksyczne odpady i sprzęt monitorujący. Część z portalem zajmuje sam, mający postać otoczonego symbolami (gwiazdozbiorami) okręgu umieszczonego w odwróconym trójkącie, maszyny wspomagające oraz parę wajch. Wejście do laboratorium znajduje się za automatem z przekąskami. Pokój figur woskowych Pierwotnie ukryte pomieszczenie, które przypadkiem znajduje Soos. Jest umieszczone w półpiwniczce, ma zaledwie jedno okno. Mieści się tam niewielki kominek. Na początku służyło jedynie za miejsce składowania starych (i jak sie potem okazało przeklętych), woskowych figur wujka Stana, ale po ich zniszczeniu, wraz z biegiem fabuły, wystrój pokoju się zmienia. W "Little Dipper" wuj Stan urządza tam gabinet luster. Pokój telewizyjny Ośrodek życia domowników i główny węzeł komunikacyjny. mały|198x198px Znajdują się tam: stary, w części rozkładany fotel w żółtą kratę, staromodny telewizor, zdobna półeczka okryta fotografią miejscowego jeziora, duże akwarium, na którym stoją zasuszone głowy i statek w butelce, pełniąca funkcję stoliku czaszka dinozaura, sowi zegar ścienny, klimatyzator oraz otoczony krzesłami okrągły stolik. Większość podłogi okrywa żółtawy dywan, drewniane ściany są oblepione starą, odchodzącą płatami tapetą w niebiesko-białą kratę, kamienne nie zostały niczym pokryte. Do pokoju są dwa wejścia. Kuchnia mały|176x176px Jest raczej staromodna. Stoja w niej mocno zdezelowana lodówka, kuchenka i piecyk oraz półki na żywność. Główne źródło światła stanowi prostokątne, okryte przykrótką zasłonką okno z witrażykiem pod którym widać otoczony krzesłami stolik śniadaniowy. Podłoga jest goła, ale część ścian okrywa biała tapeta w jodełkę. Często walają się po niej różne rupiecie i spreparowane zwierzęta - stałym elementem jest leżąca na lodówce głowa białego wilka. Przedpokój na poddaszu Spora w większości pusta przestrzeń na poddaszu. Pełni rolę niewielkiej rupieciarni - walają się tam liczne, kartonowe pudła z bliżej niezidentyfikowaną zawartością. mały|220x220px Ciekawszy jego elementem jest okno witrażowe z wyłożoną poduchami ławeczką, na którym widać podobiznę Bill'a. To jedno z ulubionych miejsc Dippera - chłopak często tam przesiaduje rozmyślając lub próbując rozwikłać kolejną zagadkę. Wystąpienia mały|lewo|Logo Groty Tajemnic Sezon 1 * Tourist Trapped * The Legend of the Gobblewonker * Headhunters * The Hand That Rocks the Mabel * The Inconveniencing * Dipper vs. Manliness * małyDouble Dipper * Irrational Treasure (wspomniana) * The Time Traveler's Pig * Fight Fighters * Little Dipper * Summerween * Boss Mabel * Bottomless Pit! * The Deep End * Carpet Diem * Boyz Crazy * Land Before Swine * Dreamscaperers * Gideon Rises Sezon 2 * Scaryoke * Into the Bunker * The Golf War * Sock Opera * Soos and the Real Girl * Little Gift Shop of Horrors * Society of the Blind Eye * Blendin's Game * The Love God * Northwest Mansion Mystery * Not What He Seems * A Tale of Two Stans * Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons * The Stanchurian Candidate * The Last Mabelcorn * Roadside Attraction * Dipper and Mabel vs the Future * Weirdmageddon część 1 * Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality * Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls Odcinki krótkometrażowe * Candy Monster * Stan's Tattoo * Tooth (wspomniana) * The Hide Behind * Mabel Zdradza Tajniki Randkowania * Mabel Zdradza Tajniki Naklejkowe * Mabel Zdradza Tajniki Modowe * Mabel Zdradza Tajniki Kolorystyki * Mabel Zdradza Tajniki Sztuki * Fixin' It With Soos: The Golf Cart * Fixin' It With Soos: The Cuckoo Clock * Gravity Falls TV * Gravity Falls TV 2 Gry * Oddity Creator * Mystery Shack Mystery * Postcard Creator * The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom * Fright Night * Rumble's Revenge * Antyczny Minigolf * Mystery Shack Attack * PinesQuest * Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back * Villains Unite! Ciekawostki * "S" z wyrazu "Shack" wypadło z należytego miejsca podczas walki Dippera z Sherlockiem Holmsem w odcinku "Headhunters", ale w odcinku "Tourist trapped", "S" już nie jest na swoim miejscu. * Wszystkie eksponaty są tworzone przez Stanka i Soosa, np. Sześciopaktylopa oraz Śpiewający tuńczyk. * Od 2 sezonu w Polsce mówią na nią "Tajemnicza Chata". * W odcinku "Not What He Seems" Chata zostaje wyrwana z podłoża w wyniku anomalii grawitacyjnych. * Nieruchomość, na której wybudowano Chatę Tajemnic została wykupiona przez Forda od Northwestów (możliwe, że ktoś z rodziny Północnych może go znać). en:The Mystery Shack es:La Cabaña del Misterio nl:Raadselschuur ru:Хижина Чудес Kategoria:Miejsca